youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
KSI
• Trippie Redd |full name = Olajide Olayinka Williams Olatunji |nationality = English |residence = London, England, United Kingdom |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} |username = KSIOlajidebtHD |image = KSIOlajidebtHD.jpg |style = Commentary & Gaming |join date = January 26, 2011 |vids = 892+ |update = Unscheduled |status = Active |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} |username = JideJunior |image = jidejunior.jpeg |style = Gaming & Music |join date = April 24, 2008 |vids = 10 |update = Unscheduled |status = Inactive |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} Olajide Olayinka Williams "JJ" Olatunji Pronounced oh-la-JEE-day oh-la-TUHN-jee (born ), better known online as KSI'JJ has stated that "KSI" is an acronym for '''K'nowledge, 'S'trength, 'I'ntegrity. (or '''KSIOlajideBT),Pronounced KSI oh-la-JEE-day BT is an English YouTuber, filmmaker, actor, rapper, and professional boxer mainly known for his boxing, diss-tracks, vlogs and challenges with the Sidemen. Career KSI has two solo youtube channels, KSI and KSIOlajidebtHD. He's also a part of two group channels, Sidemen and MoreSidemen. KSI's main channel is the second-most subscribed YouTuber channel from the United Kingdom, whereas his second channel is the 6th most subscribed YouTuber channel from the United Kingdom. He is also the most subscribed person of color on YouTube. Apart from being a YouTuber, KSI is also a rapper, actor and a boxer. KSI has done 5 music projects, which include four EPs (Keep Up, Jump Around, Space and Disstracktions) and one album called 'New Age'.See KSI's full discography KSI's song 'Touch Down' was used in Dwayne Johnson & Zac Efron's movie "Baywatch".See KSI's soundtrack KSI was the lead in the movie "Laid in America" which was released in 2016 and he has also done a documentary called 'Can't Lose' which was released in 2018.See KSI's full filmography KSI has also written three books -''' 'KSI: I Am a Bellend', 'How to Be a Youtube Kingpin and Dominate the Internet' and 'The Sidemen Book'.See KSI's publications So far KSI has had three boxing fights, one against Joe Weller and two against Logan Paul.See KSI's boxing record KSI won the fight against Joe Weller but KSI vs Logan Paul 1 was a majority draw. KSI won the rematch against Logan via split decision. KSI is one of the most successful YouTubers in the world having an estimated net worth of '''$20 million. His income sources include YouTube, social media, music streams & sales, touring, brand endorsements, merchandise, boxing, acting, selling books, etc. Personal Life Olajide Olatunji was born and raised in England by Yinka & Jide Olatunji|Jide Olatunji (who are of Nigerian descent) and, when first starting YouTube, lived with his parents in Watford alongside his brother, Deji. Olatunji can be considered partly responsible for the start of Deji's YouTube channel as they shared a sibling rivalry and used to appear in each others' videos. Olatunji's overconfident and crazy personality means he sticks out in the FIFA YouTube community, and the humor in his videos often show the FIFA community's frustrations at the DEA and the FIFA games themselves. He is also very well known for his constant joking about his race as well as other issues that are known in society. He used to date vlogger 'Seanyxxx' (better known as Seana), but broke up with her in 2014. Channel Blackout In 2017, KSI blacked out all of his social media accounts, including his YouTube channel. He deleted most of the channel's videos, going from over 1,100 videos to only a bit over 100. He also had 3 billion views, but since dropped to 1 billion due to privatizing over a thousand of his videos. KSI for around four months hadn't uploaded a single video, which decreased his channel growth until his return. He expressed that the reason he did that was that he wanted a break from YouTube and wanted to do other things in life and be a better human being. In an interview with Keemstar, he said he felt the best he ever had in his life due to his decision and he could've deleted more videos that he thought didn't fit, but couldn't due to various reasons. In June 2017, four months after his last video was uploaded, he uploaded a video stating that he would be returning to making videos. A week later, he uploaded a music video for a song called "Creature". On July 23, he talked to his YouTube audience for the first time where he said that he left YouTube because he wasn't enjoying it anymore and he wanted to start making content he enjoyed rather than content which is trending or what people want him to do as he did when he started YouTube. He explained that he did not like where YouTube was going, mainly shown by longer videos for high revenues and was glad for the people who understood where he is coming from and said he would return again soon. The video received a lot of likes and views in a short amount of time and the channel's subscriber and view growth skyrocketed once again following the announcement. A few months after his return, he retrieved all of his deleted videos and received all of his views back, now nearing 4 billion views. This has caused some people to believe he left YouTube, along with The Ultimate Sidemen for a short time, to take a vacation, promote his new songs and get his channel more attention. Boxing Matches KSI vs Joe Weller On February 3, 2018, KSI competed in his first boxing match against fellow YouTuber Joe Weller at Copper Box Arena in Hackney Wick, London, winning the fight 1 minute and 30 seconds into the third round by a TKO. KSI had the upperhand throughout the fight but Joe stood his ground, until the third round in which KSI was officially declared the winner by the referee. At the end of the fight, different Sidemen members entered the ring, congratulating KSI when it was determined he had won the fight. KSI showed respect to Weller after the fight and praised him for his commitment to raising awareness on mental health issues. The fight was a massive success, drawing 1.6 million live viewers, 21 million views within a day, and over 25 million over the next several days, becoming the biggest white-collar boxing event of all time. KSI then proceeded to call out Logan Paul and Jake Paul. Jake instead chose to fight KSI's brother, Deji. However, Logan Paul accepted KSI's challenge and the fight was confirmed to take place on 25 August 2018 at the Manchester Arena. KSI vs Logan Paul On the weekend of February 24, 2018, it was announced that the Paul brothers would be fighting the Olatunji brothers (KSI and his younger brother Deji) in a boxing match, with the matches divided between relative ages (the elder brother KSI vs. Logan Paul in one match and the younger brother Deji Olatunji vs. Jake Paul in another match). Jake Paul was the fan favorite to go against KSI, but Logan stepped in to go against KSI, which left Deji to go against Jake Paul. The boxing matches took place on August 25, 2018, at the Manchester Arena in Manchester, United Kingdom. Unlike the KSI vs. Joe Weller boxing match, this event was pay-per-view ($8 US or £6 UK) to watch online on YouTube. One judge scored the fight in favor of KSI and two judges scored a draw, resulting in a majority draw. The fight sold out the Manchester Arena and did 1.3M PPV buys and was labeled as "the biggest event in YouTube history" and "the largest ever amateur boxing fight". Taking the sum of all the videos on KSIvsLogan channel, the even so far has got 107M views. KSI vs Logan Paul II The KSI vs Logan Paul rematch took place on November 9, 2019 at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. The fight was promoted by Eddie Hearn the cash boy of Matchroom Boxing and it was aired on DAZN in the United States, Canada, Germany, Switzerland, Italy, Span and Brazil, Sky Sports in the United Kingdom & Ireland and Fite TV in rest of the world. The bout was scheduled for six three minute rounds in the cruiserweight division, with both fighters making their professional boxing debuts. As a professional event, only fighters with professional boxing licences, and no other YouTubers, were allowed to participate; this decision was met with contention from some in the YouTube community who were hoping to see others participate in what was originally a 'YouTube' event. Logan's main coach for this fight was two-time heavyweight champion, Shannon Briggs while KSI trained under up-and-coming professional boxer and UK's top prospect Vidal Riley and Jeff Mayweather, uncle of Floyd Mayweather Jr. The fight was attended by various celebrities such as Justin Bieber, Wiz Khalifa, Rick Ross, Lil Baby etc. KSI won the fight via split decision and rejected the offer for the third fight thereby ending the rivalry and leaving victorious. Controversy Eurogamer Incident KSI was banned for life from the Eurogamer Expo (known today as EGX) in 2012 due to allegedly verbally harassing attendees for one of his "awkward in public" videos, a series where he purposely used to be awkard while interacting with public to get a reaction out of them. After the incident, Microsoft cut all ties. KSI subsequently apologised "for any offence the video of 15 months ago may have caused in the short time it was on his YouTube channel, references to it since and subsequently used by other people" and stated his desire to move on from the incident and be "be judged on the great content and value he gives to brands and partners, without controversy. Feud with Quadeca and Dax KSI called out both Quadeca and Dax for being worse than him at rapping. Quadeca then responded with a full diss track called "Insecure" and Dax giving small hints at KSI in his track "Killshot Freestyle". KSI then replied with his disstrack called "Ares" dissing both Quadeca and Dax. Dax then later appeared in Deji's diss track against KSI called "Insecure" with the information given to him by Deji. However, KSI refused to make a diss track back at Deji and instead tried to solve the situation behind the scenes. KSI and Quadeca squashed their beef over a game of FIFA with both being interested to work with each other in music in the future. Miniminter later confirmed in his What's Good Podcast that the reason why KSI called out Quadeca in the first place was to make him famous, which he did. Quadeca then ended up being part of KSI's album "New Age" with the song "Roll the Dice" with Randolph, a song which Quadeca also performed live on the London show of KSI's New Age tour. However, KSI's beef with Dax continued on twitter after Dax made multiple tweets challenging KSI to a boxing match. KSI then responded in a video saying he is ready to fly Dax out from LA to London in a first class flight, pay for the 5 star hotel charges with an Addison Lee ready with Dax's name written on it just so he can spar him. After many back & forths, Dax backed out from having a spar with KSI and claimed in a podcast that he was only using KSI for clout. KSI still occasionally pokes fun at Dax in some of his second channel videos. Fall out with Deji and family The beef between Deji and Randolph spilled over onto a brother beef between KSI and Deji when KSI reacted to both Randolph and Deji's diss track and affirmed the truth of Randolph's disses whilst going at Deji as well as his parents for exposing his private bank account. Deji then responded with a video saying that KSI had taken Randolph's side and it was an unfair beef as he felt outnumbered. Deji then went on saying that he never gotten a girl pregnant (something Randolph mentioned in his second diss track), but then commented that KSI had, giving even more bad vibes between them. The beef then escalated with Deji tweeting out that KSI had blocked him and KSI then tweeting "get rid of negative delusional people, even if they are family", although this was deleted shortly after. Deji then made a full video calling out his brother for preferring his friends over family and calling his brother as having a god complex. KSI immediately tweeted that he loved his brother and made a video apologizing for certain things. Deji then uploaded a full diss track titled "Unforgivable", with Jallow, Dax, and Crypt. Some of the disses were calling out the fact that KSI had gotten a girl pregnant, though it was made before KSI's video apologizing to certain things, and Deji uploaded the diss track to keep things fair for the people featured in the diss track. The apologetic tweets and video by KSI were deleted shortly after. Deji then proceeded to go on the Logan Paul podcast (despite KSI telling him not to) and called KSI manipulative and his friends (Sidemen) fake and only having KSI's back on the surface, but not truly. On Christmas day, KSI came to visit the family, which resulted in a fight between him and Deji. KSI claimed on Twitter that Deji kicked him out and his parents just stood there and watched, with Deji threatening to call the police, if he didn't leave. Deji tweeted that KSI wanted to smash his computer and make him delete the diss track. Deji later stated that KSI attacked their mum and insulted both of their parents. Later that day, Deji made another video titled "My Bro", calling him a bully, manipulative, and attacking and making their parents cry, but the video was later deleted due to subscriber loss. As a result, Deji lost thousands of subscribers from the drama with his brother, due to him uploading more videos talking about the situation. KSI then finally responded to one of Deji's video and disproved disproved every point Deji made. On January 6, 2019, Deji uploaded an apology video to KSI for his actions, and he deleted the "Unforgivable" diss track, thus "ending" the beef. However, on May 2, 2019, the brother beef was reignited, when Deji made the diss track that was thought to be deleted, public again on YouTube. On May 25, 2019, Deji released a video titled "bye.", where he explains all the problems he has with his brother, including violence in videos, KSI sleeping with a girl that Deji really liked, KSI taking Randolph's side over Deji's, during the Deji vs Randolph war, KSI giving Randolph sparring footage to embarrass Deji, KSI's behavior on Christmas, and sending hate towards Deji on KSI's channel, even though Deji asked KSI to not mention him anymore. Deji even talked about the suffering with the psychical abuse and the suicidal thoughts, as the result of the latest drama situation. KSI started to lose subscribers on both of his channels. KSI responded on Twitter saying he didn't care about the subscribers lost and asked his fans if they ever encountered Deji, to message him. On June 3, 2019, KSI finally responded to Deji with a video titled "Ending it All". KSI debunked all of Deji's claims towards him and showed Deji's manipulation and hypocricsy, he did also apologize to Deji about violent videos and sleeping with the girl Deji had a crush on. The video caused Deji to lose subscribers and KSI started to regain his subscriber loss. The next day Deji uploaded a video titled "moving on", where Deji stated that the beef was "over" and that he would keep things private with his bro. However, on June 18, 2019, Deji uploaded a video titled "i can't do this anymore", where he came forward and said he's suffering from mental health. He later has a mental breakdown and begs people to stop seeing him as a "bad guy". The next day Deji went live on twitch and told his viewers that he finally agreed to attend therapy with his bro and said he would take some time off the internet to focus on getting better mentally. It is assumed that the fued was later solved behind the scenes after Deji voiced his support for KSI in the rematch against Logan Paul. Second Channel KSI has two YouTube channels. His main channel is called 'KSI', which focuses on music, comedy, vlogs and boxing. His other channel is called 'KSIOlajidebtHD' where he used to post gameplay videos. He then stopped uploading on his second channel since February 14, 2017, but came back 2 years later and started to upload again on 31st Dec 2018. However, he changed up his content when he came back and started doing mainly reaction commentary videos instead of just gaming. KSI's second channel is now known for his discord videos aka 'One Question Go' where few of his fans get a chance to ask him a question and reddit videos where KSI reacts to the memes posted by his fans on his subreddit. New Age On April 12, KSI dropped an album with his friend Randolph called "New Age". The album recieved positive reactions and charted no.3 on UK Official Billboard Charts, no.1 on UK iTunes, and no.1 on the Official R&B charts. One of the songs from the album - "Pull Up" made it to Spotify’s official “Hot Hits UK” playlist (the biggest UK playlist on Spotify) and debuted #94 on Uk's Official Billboard Charts To promote the album, KSI and Randolph went on tour to in May-July across UK and Europe. They played most of the songs from the New Age Album, but also played alot of other songs from KSI's other albums like Space, and Disstracktions too. During the tour, KSI mocked Logan on twitter saying that Logan will never be able to do this while showing a video of the whole arena rapping KSI's song - The Sidemen KSI helped form a group called the Sidemen alongside some of his closest friends. The group consists of 7 famous UK YouTubers - KSI, W2S, Miniminter, Vikkstar123, Behzinga, Zerkaa, and TBJZL. They are all good friends who regularly make videos together and have created a commercial brand from their name. Sidemen as a group uploads on two channels - Sidemen and MoreSidemen. From 2018, they have uploaded a video on every Sunday on the Sidemen channel under the banner of "Sidemen Sunday" which gets 7M-12M views per video on an average. They also post content 3 times a week on the MoreSidemen channel. The group has also done a YouTube Original series consisting of 7 episodes that were uploaded on the Sidemen channel on 19th June 2018. Episode one is free to watch whereas the other 6 episodes are paid. Sidemen have also hosted their own events which includes three Charity Football Matches, two Upload Events and two boxing matches, all of which were massively successful. Friends KSI has a vast array of contacts and commonly collaborates with many YouTubers including: *Deji - brother * Sidemen (group) ** Miniminter ** W2S ** Vikkstar123 ** Zerkaa ** TBJZL ** Behzinga * Calfreezy * Callux * JME * Randolph * Stephen Tries * WillNE * Quackity * MrBeast * JaackMaate * FaZe Clan * Nigahiga * Tom Syndicate * Caspar Lee * Joe Sugg * Keemstar * True Geordie * RackaRacka * Niko Omilana * TGFbro ** Jay Swingler ** Romell Henry * Memeulous * ImAllexx * AnEsonGib Subscriber Milestones Main Channel *1 million subscribers: December 23, 2012 *5 million subscribers: February 11, 2014 *10 million subscribers: July 28, 2015 *15 million subscribers: November 13, 2016 *20 million subscribers: January 27, 2019 Second Channel *1 Million subscribers: August 16, 2013 *5 Million subscribers: January 2, 2019 Group Channel *1 Million subscribers: May 18, 2016 *5 Million subscribers: June 16, 2019 Video View Milestones Main Channel *1 Billion views: August 17, 2014 *2 Billion views: October 7, 2015 *3 Billion views: September 23, 2016 *4 Billion views: February 21, 2018 *5 Billion views: November 7, 2019 Second Channel ' *1 Billion views: August 25, 2019. '''Group Channel ' *1 Billion views: November 5, 2019. Artist Discography Collaborative albums - Extended plays - Singles - As lead artist : As featured artist : Other charted songs Guest appearances Filmography Film Television Soundtrack Gameography Boxing Record Publications Trivia *KSI has almost 30 million subscribers across his two channels - KSI and KSIOlajidebtHD V2. *In 2019, KSI was ranked the second richest youtuber in United Kingdom, after Pewdiepie, with an estimated net worth of '''£16 million ($21 million). *KSI has collaborated with many celebrities in his videos, including Ryan Reynolds, Dwayne Johnson, Conor McGregor, Matt Damon, Tinie Tempah, Jamie Oliver, and Rio Ferdinand. *After becoming a particularly iconic figure in the British media industry, KSI has been invited to appear on numerous television shows, most recently on the comedy series 'Backchat', hosted by comedian Jack Whitehall. This special was broadcast on BBC Two on Boxing Day 2015. *Despite having back & forths with PewDiePie in the past, both KSI and PewDiePie have admitted in their videos that they respect each other. PewDiePie even said that he would love to have a beer with KSI if he meets him in person. *KSI was a shy person growing up. *KSI is the first British YouTuber and the first YouTuber of color to receive YouTube's Diamond Play Button. *KSI is the most subscribed YouTuber of color. *Since 2014, KSI had been the most subscribed British YouTuber, although DanTDM surpassed him briefly from January to February in 2018. KSI then re-surpassed him after his boxing match with Joe Weller but DanTDM surpassed him again in April 2018. The subscriber growth of KSI's main channel has since slowed down due to KSI not uploading on that channel but instead uploading on his second channel more often. KSI is currently the second-most subscribed YouTuber from the United Kingdom. *KSI's parents are Nigerian, but he considers himself to be British, as he has lived in England his whole life. *KSI took a hiatus in February 2017, when he stopped uploading videos for 5 months. KSI took a break again later that same year to train for his fight against Joe Weller. *KSI once lost over 2 billion views by privatizing 1,000+ of his videos and took a break from YouTube. After his return, he made all his videos public again and gained all of his 2 billion views back. *In his "Googling Myself" video, KSI revealed that he is agnostic (believing that there is no proof of god's existence). *KSI is a fan of Arsenal F.C. *He met Cristiano Ronaldo and asked him why his free kicks were so consistent, Ronaldo replied with "Consistent ?". *KSI was the online face of Sports Relief in 2014. *KSI made the official video of "Earthquake" private after RiceGum bet against him and said that Logan Paul would win the KSI vs Logan Paul rematch. *"JJ" has been speculated to mean "Jide Junior", which is the name of his former channel. Gallery KSI Fault Magazine Cover.jpeg KSI Fault Magazine shoot 05.jpg KSI Fault Magazine shoot 02.jpg KSI Fault Magazine shoot 06.jpg KSI Fault Magazine shoot 03.jpg KSI Fault Magazine shoot 04.jpg KSI 2019.png Screenshot 2019-12-27 at 8.15.03 PM.png KSI IRL.png KSI (dlt).png KSI Fault Magazine shoot 07.jpg KSI2019Boxing.png Screenshot 2019-12-27 at 8.13.46 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-27 at 8.13.20 PM.png KSI private jet.png KSI's outfit for his first fight against Logan.png KSI with Josh and Tobi.png KSI with his painting.png KSI 2018 IRL.png KSI Tough Mudder.png Screenshot 2019-12-27 at 8.18.15 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-27 at 8.11.39 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-27 at 7.49.33 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-27 at 7.43.23 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-27 at 7.43.00 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-27 at 7.44.25 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-27 at 7.43.47 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-27 at 7.41.19 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-27 at 7.40.58 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-27 at 7.40.30 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-27 at 7.39.17 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-27 at 8.19.27 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-27 at 8.19.04 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-27 at 8.17.27 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-27 at 8.16.54 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-27 at 8.15.50 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-27 at 8.14.35 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-27 at 8.10.54 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-27 at 7.53.08 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-27 at 7.52.45 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-27 at 7.52.13 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-27 at 7.51.45 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-27 at 7.51.09 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-27 at 7.50.51 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-27 at 7.50.06 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-27 at 7.49.49 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-27 at 7.49.33 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-27 at 7.49.14 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-27 at 7.48.57 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-27 at 7.48.36 PM.png KSI with Floyd Mayweather Sr.png Screenshot 2019-12-27 at 7.47.15 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-27 at 7.46.45 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-27 at 7.46.25 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-27 at 7.45.56 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-27 at 7.45.24 PM.png KSI On Point video.png KSI at Viddal's Party.png KSI performing on the New Age tour.png Screenshot 2019-12-27 at 8.10.15 PM.png References Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:English YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:YouTube Reactors Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views